The New DC
by wilmot
Summary: A new DC joins Syndicate 9 to replace Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

**The new DC**

"OK everyone this is DC Amanda Walsh, she is joining us today from the Met. Her last assignment was a six month secondment to MI5." Announced Gill at the morning briefing.

Everyone murmured welcomes. Kevin's replacement sounded like she might have a braincell that worked!

Syndicate 9 didn't have a case on at the moment so the briefing was short. The announcement of the commendations Rachel and Janet had received for their work on Gill's kidnap was about the only new thing.

At 6 o'clock Rachel looked up from her computer screen where she had been going through the evidence she was going to give in court in a couple of days time. "OK so who wants to go for a drink tonight? Amanda? I for one would like to welcome you."

"It's Mandy and yeah I'd love to but can I go home and eat first?" Mandy replied.

"She's smarter than you then." quipped Janet before continuing "sorry I can't Mum's out tonight, so got to make sure the girls don't destroy the house. Another time though."

Rachel went red. Remembering the times she had got herself into trouble by drinking on an empty stomach.

"Ok what do you say we we grab a takeaway? We can eat it at mine." Said Rachel,

"Better idea: I've got some lamb marinading in the fridge. So why don't you come back to mine and I'll cook. Oh not a vegetarian are you?" said Mandy.

"Deff not! Great! I'll just drop my car home. Give me your address and I'll be round as soon as I can." Said Rachel.

"Leave your car my house isn't far" said Mandy.

With that they left and walked a couple of streets away. Mandy stopped and looked in her bag fishing out some keys.

"You live here? How can.. Oh Ex Londoner." Rachel suddenly realised that Mandy must have sold a property in London before moving north.

"Yeah! London prices are ridiculous. Sold a one-bed flat and brought this with the profit!" explained Mandy.

Inside Mandy's house was nicely furnished. A leather three-piece in the living room and a dining table with six chairs in the dining room.

"Nice place!" Admired Rachel.

"Thanks, I had a lot of bother finding somewhere with a separate dining room. Most of the places seemed to have been knocked through." Replied Mandy.

They went through to the kitchen. Mandy set her wok and a saucepan on the heat got the meat and a bag of chopped vegetables out of the fridge and rice out of a cupboard.

"This OK?" Asked Mandy.

"If that tastes as good as it smells it'll be great." Replied Rachel

Mandy started the meat, carefully browning each piece. "My ex was Asian. She taught me to cook with spices." She said.

"Sorry EX and she?" Rachel's voice had an element of surprise.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Rachel detected the challenge in Mandy's voice.

"Of course not! Just surprised that's all. So Canal Street tonight?" Laughed Rachel.

"If you're up for it why not. But as far as I know you're straight." Mandy quipped.

"Yes, I made terrible choices there, working through a divorce right now.." Said Rachel.

"Oh sorry to hear that" Mandy said as she put the rice in and put the lid on the wok. "Right glass of white while that's cooking?"

"Yeah, thanks" said Rachel Mandy poured the wine and they went through to the living room.

"OK so what made you transfer to MMP?" asked Rachel

"Bad break up, MI5 is not that exciting. That sort of thing." Was Mandy's reply.

"Tell me. Breaking up with another woman, what's it like?" Rachel's foot was never far from her mouth.

"Much the same as breaking up with a man I expect. I don't buy this 'men are from Mars..' crap Any relationship is difficult and breaking up is going to hurt a lot sometimes." Mandy said before continuing "What I don't have is the excuse that he's a bloke so he'll never understand my needs."

"Sorry that was insensitive" Rachel was chastened for once.

"Oh don't worry, I've had a lot worse." Mandy tried to reassure Rachel. And followed with "Right food should be done so if you'd like to go through I'll get it."

Rachel and Mandy got up and walked out of the room to the dining room with Mandy continuing to the kitchen.

After a minute Mandy brought two bowls of food through.

After they'd eaten Rachel said "That was delicious. Wish I had time time to cook."

"You do. How long did that take? You'd have been longer getting a takeaway!" Chastised Mandy.

"S'pose but what about making the marinade and that." said Rachel doubtfully.

"Made a big batch at the weekend and froze it in individual portions – tomorrow's is de-frosting" said Mandy.

"Oh right then Canal Street here we come" Rachel wanted a change of subject – her lack of domestic organisation was legendary.

The next morning Rachel and Janet were in the loos.

"How did it go last night? What's Mandy like?" asked Janet.

"Organised as hell, great cook." Rachel replied.

"Complete opposite to you then." laughed Janet.

"Oh yeah and her ex is a woman." said Rachel.

"Right. So where did you go?" asked Janet.

"Canal Street" Said Rachel.

"Ooh lady, you turning" joked Janet.

"Just wanted to make her feel comfortable" said Rachel but there was enough of a hesitation for Janet to wander if she'd hit a nerve.

Just then the door opened and Mandy put her head round the door.

"Picked one up in Longsight, Boss wants us all in for a briefing in ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2 Door-to-Door

**Usual disclaimer. Don't own the characters. They belong to the great Sally Wainwright and Red Production Company.**

**A/N Thanks to the people who are following this story. And especially for the comment. I am also biased about Londoners (being one). **

Rachel and Janet went out of the loos and upstairs to pick up notebooks before proceeding to the conference room.

"Right. Everyone is here. The potential victim is an unknown IC1 male found unconscious in Catfield Road, Longsight, delivered by ambulance to the Royal Oldham at 5am. He died at 7am. At the moment the death is unexplained." Gill was leading the briefing.

"CSM are at the scene where he was picked up but I don't hold out much hope of anything useful there.

"Post mortem is scheduled for this afternoon conducted by Professor Jackson.

"H/P actions 1. Rob is coordinating door-to-door in Catfield Road. 2. CCTV, Lee can you gather that from Catfield Road and surrounding streets.

"Until we have an ID and a cause of death there is nothing else we can do. Rachel, you're in court tomorrow and, given that you are up against Nick Savage's brother, I want you to take today to prepare."

Later on during a break in the door-to-door Mandy and Janet were talking over a cup of tea.

"Who is Nick Savage?" asked Mandy.

"One of Rachel's exes, now dead. He was married while he was seeing her and tried to have her killed." Janet missed out that Savage had been killed by Rachel's brother.

"Oh? Right! Sounds horrible!" Mandy decided not to push but made a mental note to ask Rachel after the trial.

"Umm anyway, I am thinking of organising a house warming party. How old are your kids? Would you be able to either leave them with someone or bring them? And your partner of course." Mandy asked.

"They're 13 and 16. Could I bring them? I am single at the minute, divorce pending."

"Sorry to hear that." Mandy was trying to avoid the subject of break-ups. "What about the boss? Should I invite her? Or is she one of the 'don't do anything with the troops' types I had in MI5?"

"Gill? She'll feel left out and pissed off big time if you don't! Oh and if you're into match-making invite DSI Julie Dodson as well"

"Gill's on my team?" Mandy was surprised.

"Uhhhh maybe! Last fella was a toyboy from the NPIA but we're trying to get her and Julie to acknowledge their obvious love for each other." Janet then saw Mandy's expression, "Don't look so worried Gill's son thinks the same."

"I didn't know she had a son, but it wasn't that. I have tried this type of match-making before: didn't go well."

"What 'type' is that!?"

"Two girls neither of whom have acknowledged the possibility of being attracted to anything without a phallus; who obviously, on some deep, level fancy each other, but it hasn't reached their conscious brain yet and may never will."

"Point taken. But I wasn't thinking of anything overt. Just have Julie come as, I don't know, my guest?"

"Mmmm. That would be miles too obvious, unless you socialise with Julie a lot."

"Tell you what, I'll ask Sherlock. We could make it a joint invite. We still haven't thanked Julie properly yet for her work when Gill got kidnapped, long story I'll tell you some time when we have something alcoholic in our hands."

"Sherlock? Whose Sherlock?" Mandy had a laugh in her voice.

"Sorry that's Rachel's nickname. It's because she's got this instinct for the core of a case! It's uncanny how she'll pick up some small detail that'll completely blow a case wide open."

"Oh right!" said Mandy with a laugh. "Those kind of nicknames are usually derogatory though!" Then she became thoughtful and after a bit said: "Funny how I had to bang her over the head with my gayness though – you'd have thought the Babe Rainbow plaque and the posters of Martina Navratilova and Audrey Hepburn in the dining room along with the 'artistic' paintings of women in the living room would have been a clue." Mandy wandered why she felt a little defeated. Then thought "O Ohh! Here I go again!"

"Not derogatory in this case. And those are precisely the kind of clues Rachel misses: oddly!"

With that they put they're styrene cups aside and went back to the house-to-house.

Of course everybody who was in had been in bed at 5am except the shift worker who had found the casualty.

In the meantime Rachel was alone in the office looking at her computer screen. She had read through everything at least five times and was getting convinced she'd have a dream about this case tonight!

She heard the door shut. "Funny, no-one came in!" she thought and went and opened the door to see Julie Dodson disappearing down the corridor.

"Ma'am can I help you?" Rachel had to virtually yell as Julie was so far away now.

Julie turned feeling, well what? A bit annoyed certainly, but was there also that school-girl-caught-out-behind-the-bike-sheds feeling?

As she walked she thought about what to say, trying to think up an excuse. "Umm what are you thinking lady, this is Rachel 'Sherlock' bloody Bailey. She'll spot a lie if you told it in the next solar system" said a voice in her head.

"I was looking for DCI Murry and then thought better of it." was the cackhanded version of the truth she came up with. "God Bailey could be intimidating! Love it when she's on my side but this time she's not." thought Julie.

Rachel, of course, picked up on that but decided not to press. "She's at the morgue with Scary Mary Jackson..."

"That's 'Professor Jackson' to you" Julie was glad to be able to assert her authority, the 'naughty schoolgirl' feeling was getting annoying.

"Professor Jackson then, ma'am." Rachel's voice was pancake flat.

Julie took the opportunity to escape, deciding to make an excuse to phone Gill later.

At three o'clock the house-to-house finished. The team returned to base but would be out again at 7 o'clock to follow up on the houses where they got no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual disclaimer. Don't own the characters. They belong to the great Sally Wainwright and Red Production Company.**

**A/N1 My position on bad language is: if it is natural for a character to use it then it will be **

**used. Hence this one being rated 'T' for one word.**

**A/N2 It seems that mathematical formulas will not be rendered at all so apologies are due. If you want quite an accessible-ish explanation of the formula that Rachel and Janet regard as hieroglyphics have look at the wikipedia article for "Rossmo's formula" if you still have questions PM me.**

When the team got back to base Rob got a file out of the locked draw in his desk. He started reading. After about ten minutes his face was puzzled. "Mandy could you explain this to me

please?"

Mandy walked over to his desk a saw the file was about her and Rob was pointing to a word.

"Oh 'wrangler'!" said Mandy.

Janet looked up, her mum and (soon to be ex) husband were teachers so she knew some academic terms.

"Oh we've got a 24 carat brain box on our hands!" she whispered to Rachel.

"UGH?"

Mandy was whispering something to Rob whose face had a quizzical look.

"Mandy's got a first class honours degree in maths from Cambridge!" Janet's voice was so quiet Rachel had to strain to hear it.

"FUCK!" was Rachel's rather louder response.

"Sorry Mandy but I think we'd better tell the rest of the team, two of them seem to know!" said

Rob

"Yeah might as well get the other thing out of the way too!" she said.

"What other thing?" Rob looked worried.

"Right everyone can I have your attention please!" Mandy raised her voice and Gill, who had returned from the autopsy while this was going on, came out of her office.

"Couple of announcements I might as well get out of the way:

"Firstly 'wrangler' means, somewhat embarrassingly, that I've got a first class honours degree in maths from Cambridge."

This was met with a mixture of reactions ranging from Lee's warm smile to Pete's look of complete confusion.

"The second thing is that, as some of you might have worked out when I throw my house warming party in a few weeks, I'm gay!" Mandy finished her small speech.

"Neither of those pieces of news has anything to do with your performance as a Police Officer. So anyone hassle's you about either or both I will know and it will be dealt with!" Gill's voice had an edge to it.

Murmurs of "Yes boss!" went around the room.

Later Janet got up to walk out to the loo and passed Mandy's desk. As she did so she tapped Mandy on the shoulder "Come on let's have a chat. In private." she whispered.

They made their way to the lady's loo's.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything to Rachel I should have known she'd react loudly." Janet was contrite.

"That's OK..." The door opened interrupting Mandy.

Gill entered with Rachel.

"Sorry... " Mandy held up her hand to stop Rachel.

"Can I just say something? As two of you know I really don't care who knows I'm gay, that doesn't really matter but I'd have liked people to get to know me before they added 'brainbox' this time." Mandy said before continuing "And sorry Ma'am but you're wrong. Maths has enormous implications for Police work. Just google 'Kim Rossmo'! And one of the things I want to do long term is bring the power that maths can give us to bare on investigations."

"I know who he is from my work with the NPIA. When I have time we need to talk." Gill was met with sceptical looks from Rachel and Janet and added, "Not that I ever have much time! Now I need to talk to Rob about the PM and then we have a briefing to do, Rachel you'll need to be in the briefing because I'll want you to be up to speed for the day after tomorrow."

So they all went back upstairs. Returned to their desks both Rachel and Janet looked up Kim Rossmo. Both shuddered at the memories of Geoff Hastings that Rossmo's story brought up.

Rachel and Janet both made a mental note to ask Mandy to explain the hieroglyphics on their screens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual disclaimer. Don't own the characters. They belong to the great Sally Wainwright and Red Production Company.**

**A/N1 Sorry for lack of updates but I have been trying to get the crime story right. It had to do two things 1. Use both Mandy's and Rachel's talents together, 2. throw Rachel and Mandy together on a personal level. I think I might have cracked it (finally). **

**A/N2 I try to keep chapters to between 900 and 1000 words. So I broke this chapter at the point where Mandy and Rachel are about to leave to visit Central Cabs.**

**A/N3 I will use Police jargon, where this has not appeared in the programme I will explain it in footnotes**

"Two odd puncture marks on his right arm. They are odd for two reasons: one there are some old puncture marks on his left arm, and two these have what appear to be burning beneath the skin." Gill was part way through the briefing. She passed round pictures of the puncture marks.

" We still don't know who he his, he doesn't match any MFH reports we have. Nothing on Merlin*." Gill continued. "But given these marks which Professor Jackson thinks might be the result of injection with a caustic substance, I have been given the go ahead to treat this death as suspicious rather than unexplained. Either we have a very bad batch of injectables or we have someone injecting this man with something, possibly something caustic which is going to kill him deliberately. Either way we have a duty of care to the community. We have to find out who did this.

"So how are we getting on with the CCTV Lee?"

"I have gathered all that is available from the local area in. I am still compiling full viewing logs. There is none of him collapsing but there is some earlier of him staggering along Catfield Road from the direction of Marlborough Street and on Marlborough Street itself. From the direction of the main Stockport Road. This is the first image I have, unfortunately the CCTV from this camera is on timelapse, 1 frame every 30 seconds so he seems to appear in Marlborough Street from nowhere. I am gathering in CCTV from the area around where he first appeared."

"Good, anyone any ideas as to how he could suddenly appear in Marlborough Street?" Gill asked the obvious question.

"In 30 seconds you'd walk how far? 10, 20 yards?" Rachel guessed.

"At an average walking speed of one and a half meters per second it would be more like 50 meters. But he isn't walking at that kind of speed. I could work a maximum distance if I could look at the CCTV boss. But do you want me spending half a hour on it?" said Mandy.

"Umm yes if you wouldn't mind." said Gill.

"OK" said Mandy.

"Right. Go home, get your heads down. Uniform can follow up on the missing house-to-house tonight. Meet back here at 0800" Gill ordered.

Two days later Rachel was back in the office at 7:30 am. Gill who was already in her office looked up and came out to see Rachel.

"How did it go yesterday?"

"OK as far as I could tell ma'am".

"Good - the only significant thing you missed was that Mandy calculated that at his average staggering speed our victim would have gone no more than 15 meters. Plus she found a CCTV angle that Lee had not yet looked at and we now know that he got out of a cab belonging to Central Cabs at 06:30."

"But why would you take a cab to Marlborough Street, there's nothing there."

"Good question, I'd like you to go with Mandy to talk to Central Cabs this morning."

"OK."

By this time the rest of Syndicate 9 had arrived.

Rachel walked over to Mandy. "Boss'd like us to talk to Central Cabs this morning."

"I know she told me last night. I've done some prep. They are a largish outfit with 20 cars. The cars don't have vehicle tracking though. So we'll have to trust what they tell us about the pick up. Something not quite right about the finances though. Just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Mmmmmm, and why are we bothering with checking their finances?" asked Rachel.

"Because if there is anything dodgy about them it might show up in the finances. Explain about the figures Mandy." Gi1l had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Well we've only got their statutory accounts. But the balance sheet just doesn't seem show enough asset value for twenty cars and the profit and loss account doesn't seem to show enough income to justify twenty cars." Mandy looked puzzled. "Not that I am an expert on cab company finances though."

"Can you elaborate? We are going to need more than your gut feeling." queried Rachel.

"As I said I am not an expert but I'd have thought cab companies tend to buy or lease their cars new. It seems to me that there is not enough outgoings for the lease of twenty cars." Mandy was beginning to wish she hadn't raised this but carried on "And if you look at the ..."

"Ah this is Manchester cabs can be up to 7 years old at the time they get a PHV licence." said Rachel.

"Ahh but I still think it is worth looking at even then. For twenty cars the income seems low as well." said Mandy.

"Again this is Manchester – cabs tend to be cheaper than in London." replied Rachel.

" Yeah I know and I've allowed for that. It still seems low." said Mandy.

"If you get a hint that they aren't cooperating ask them to explain it. It'll do no harm for them to know we're looking into them thoroughly." said Gill.

"OK let's go." said Rachel. And with that Mandy and Rachel left the office to go the Central Cabs.

*Merlin is the national missing persons database.


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual disclaimer. Don't own the characters. They belong to the great Sally Wainwright and Red Production Company.**

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long. I've been laid up ill, still not fully recovered but getting there.**

Mandy and Rachel left to talk to Central Cabs.

On arrival Rachel showed her Warrant Card to the switch operator, identified herself and Mandy, and asked to speak to the manager.

"I am the manager as well as today's switch op. Since you rang we've identified the driver of the cab and I have asked him to come in so that you can speak to him. He's on his way. The passenger paid in cash."

"Thank you, can you tell us where the passenger was picked up from and where he was booked to be dropped?" asked Rachel, she and Mandy had agreed that she would lead.

"Let me look in the booking log." Just then the phone went. "Mind if I get this?" He was already reaching for the phone when Rachel nodded.

After he had taken the new booking and assigned a driver he looked at an A4 landscape pad going back several pages.

"Ah yes. Mr Smith from the Ivy Tree..."

"That's in the Gay Village?" interrupted Rachel.

"Yes. He was going to Westview Road, Longsight." he replied.

"Thank you. Is it OK if we wait for the driver?" said Rachel

When the driver arrived he confirmed what the switch operator had said with the additional information that the reason he had put the passenger down was that the man had thought he was going to vomit.

Mandy phoned Rob with the information they had gathered.

Mandy's phone went.

"Yes Ma'am." was all Rachel heard of the conversation.

"The DCI wants us back at base. She's sending Janet and Lee to talk to the owner of the Ivy Tree. They're organising house-to-house in Westview Road to see if they can ID the victim this afternoon." Mandy told Rachel.

"Yeah like that is going to get anywhere!" Rachel was always sceptical about house-to-house.

Back at the office Gill asked Mandy to join her.

"Mandy, don't feel under any obligation to say yes but I'd like to put you and another female officer under cover at the Ivy Tree." was Gill's opening gambit.

"Do you mean under cover as a couple or as friends?" replied Mandy.

"Up to you and whoever we get to go with you."

"Hmm. If it was as friends then we need to be more than two people or we'll stand out like a sore thumb. Could I speak to Rachel. We've already been there together once." Gill struggled to keep her expression even as Mandy spoke. "She and I went for a drink on my first day and she suggested Canal Street. She seems to be quite well known down there."

"Well known as a copper from her time in the sex crimes unit?"

"That wasn't my impression, no." Gill lost the battle to keep her eyebrows under control as they seemed to have developed a life of their own.

"OK." Gill voice was more even than her face. "do you want to speak to Rachel before I brief both of you on what to look for?"

"I think that might be a good idea." said Mandy who got her phone out to send a text.

Ten minutes later Mandy was in the loos, she checked the stalls to make sure nobody else was about. Rachel walked through the door.

"How would you feel about going under cover with me in the Ivy Tree as a couple?" Mandy got straight down to business.

Rachel felt a tingle of excitement. "Where is that coming from?" she thought.

"Yeah OK." was all she said.

They went back upstairs and Mandy knocked on Gill's office door. Both she and Rachel entered, Janet was already in the office.

"She's agreed to the plan ma'am." Mandy was getting on with business without preamble.

"Thank you Rachel. Now here's the plan we go in a group of six. You two ,Janet, two of DSI Dodson's male DC's and me." said Gill.

"Ma'am one thing: why are we doing this?" asked Rachel.

"Well we seem to have a batch of heroin cut with caustic soda." This time Mandy and Rachel lost control of their eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. You'd think drug suppliers would be more concerned about keeping their income streams alive! Which is why we're thinking this might be someone with a grudge against either the Ivy Tree, LGBT people, or junkies." continued Gill.

"Yeah but ma'am. That doesn't make sense..." Rachel got interrupted by Mandy who said: "Yes it does, if you wanted to get revenge on junkies or LGBT people what better way than to kill loads of them? If you wanted to get revenge on the Ivy Tree why not get the Police to pay attention to the place?"

"Ahh now I see why I didn't get the MI5 secondment!" said Rachel who received glares from both Gill and Mandy.

"The two male officers will be going in as two single men on the prowl. Janet and I will be two older women on the rescue*. You two have the role of, well backup actually." Gill ploughed on with the briefing. "We hope that either some of the men Janet and I try to chat up or the two DC's try to pick up will let something slip about drug dealing."

There was a knock on the door and DSI Dodson walked in with two male colleagues.

"One thing worries me about..." Mandy then recognised the two DC's from her night out with Rachel and continued "scrub that! But I think we need to get the timing of our arrivals right. Rachel and I should arrive together first, the rest of you need to arrive at irregular intervals afterwards. Oh and what about backup outside?"

DSI Dodson took over the briefing. "I agree, you'll all be wired and there will be two unmarked cars driving around the streets outside as well as a disguised comms van which is where I'll be with DS Waddington. OK is everyone clear? Good go home and get changed into something appropriate meet back here at 18:00 for wiring up and final briefing."

As they left the office Mandy whispered in Rachel's ear "Dress code for tonight: tight jeans, T and leather jacket if you have one."

Rachel whispered back "Ooh sexy!"

Mandy: "Well yes but it also makes it easier to get clear sound from the wire."

Both women grinned, oblivious to the curious looks they were getting as they left the office for their homes.

* It is quite common for older straight (and not always single) women to cruise gay bars looking for young men to 'rescue', ie have sex with in the vain hope of turning them straight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Usual disclaimer. Don't own the characters. They belong to the great Sally Wainwright and Red Production Company.**

**A/N Not totally sure about the rating system. There is nothing here that wouldn't be shown pre-watershed in the UK but I know that in the US that wouldn't be true so have upped the rating to M.**

Rachel and Mandy arrived in the briefing room at 18:00. Julie and Gill were already there as was one of Gill's DC's and they were in deep conversation about something.

"Ah, hello you two. There's been a development, we have a possible ID for the victim. MFH report from a Bank reporting one of their financial analysts missing. Raymond Melville, 32, matches the description. Address: 151, Pencroft Road, Longsight. Lives alone. Sister lives in Bolton. No parents alive. No record. Mitch and Lee are talking to the sister... oh gawd I've now got to repeat myself!" Julie got impatient as she was interrupted by Janet's arrival along with the other DC.

So Julie told them what she had just told Mandy and Rachel.

"OK the technical support crew will be here in 20 minutes to fit your wires. I suggest Mandy and Rachel go by cab from the nearest of their homes, don't use Central Cabs though, don't get a receipt, tell me which company and I arrange for the receipt tomorrow, arrive at the Ivy Tree at about 20:00. I shouldn't need to say this but know your limits alcohol wise. I don't want you drunk on duty.

"The manager of the Ivy Tree knows about tonight's operation but hasn't told his staff. Apparently he can quietly keep your expenses totted up. He says he hasn't had any drug problems since he threw out some dealers about two months ago. So the dealers getting revenge is a goer."

"What, two months since? They've taken their time if it is them. Any threats?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"He said not." said Janet.

Mandy and Rachel looked at each other – this was odd.

"Enough chatter you need to be wired for sound." said Julie.

After they had been wired Mandy and Rachel went back to Mandy's house and ordered a cab to the Ivy Tree.

They arrived at about a quarter to eight. Rachel found a table, Mandy went to the bar to get their drinks.

She returned with two bottles of Becks. Rachel leaned back in her chair as a woman walked over to the table.

"Not like you Rachel, drinking beer, you usually drink red by the vat! Mind you two nights with the same woman... Gonna introduce us?" the woman said.

"Mandy this is Stacey." the edge to Rachel's voice could have cut glass.

"Hi Stacey. Nice to meet you. Excuse Rachel she's having grape withdrawal symptoms, I bet her she couldn't go the night without a glass of anything grape related!" Mandy had noticed the needle tracks on Stacey's arm.

"Oh well I'll leave you two lovebirds to your bet! Good luck Mandy!" with that Stacey left.

"Why were you so friendly? She's a pain!" Rachel looked and sounded a little annoyed.

"Did you not notice the recent needle tracks?" Mandy dropped her voice so low Rachel had to move really close to hear her. Mandy followed up with a kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Watching!" Mandy low voice again though a loving smile to a smiling Rachel.

The first of Julie's DC's now entered the pub.

If you'd looked at Mandy and Rachel you wouldn't have known it, but they noticed everything that was going on. Which is why when Stacey went to the loos Mandy went too.

"Oh it's you Stacey" Mandy look up as Stacey came to the washbasin where Mandy was washing her hands.

"Oh! Hi, Mandy right? Melted the ice queen I see."

"Ice queen?" Mandy was curious as well as keen to get a conversation going.

"Yeah comes down the village once or twice a week obviously looking but never seems to find anything and is a bit standoffish. Until you that is." Stacey's voice was casual.

"Ah! Must have got lucky." said Mandy.

"So how did you two meet? I'm curious because your not from round here, not seen you down the village except with Rachel." Stacey's tone was even.

"Oh! Moved up from London last week for work. Rachel is in the same office and she asked me out for a drink after my first day." Mandy and Rachel had agreed a cover story that was as close to the truth as possible.

"So tell me Stacey what's the action like round here? Much gear available?" Mandy hoped the naive approach would work.

"I wouldn't know." said Stacey.

"So those tracks on your arm are from Insulin injections are they?" Mandy's voice had an edge to it.

Stacey looked a little defeated.

"No they're not. There's no dealing here that I know of though but you might want to try the Star and Garter." said Stacey.

With that they left the loos and Mandy headed back to Rachel.

"God darling you took your time in there I was thinking of sending a search party. Same again?" Said Rachel.

"Yeah same again please lover."

Rachel went to the bar and came back with two more bottles. Mandy had been in the loos so long she had missed the arrival of Janet, Gill and the second DC from Julie's syndicate.

At the end of the evening they were back a the Police station to have their wires removed and a quick debrief. They came to the conclusion that the Ivy Tree had not been the source of the drugs.

As they were leaving Mandy turned to Rachel and said:

"Want to come back to mine for a real drink?"

"All right then" was Rachel's response.

When they got to Mandy's Rachel was given a glass of red.

"That's cheating!" Rachel teased.

"Uhh?"

"Well you'll win the bet!"

Both women laughed then Rachel's face went serious.

"Can I just say something: I felt something tonight. I don't know why but I think I fancy yer." she said.

"Rachel put the wine down!" ordered Mandy.

Rachel did as she was told and was greeted by a pair of lips smashing into hers. The kiss lasted some time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual disclaimer. Don't own the characters. They belong to the great Sally Wainwright and Red Production Company.**

Rachel awoke, aware that another warm body shared the bed. Then she remembered last night and smiled. So, this was what she'd been looking for without knowing. All those nights she'd been drawn to Canal Street without knowing why. Then tears started to fall uncontrollably.

A stirring beside her brought her back she tried to dry her eyes. She didn't want Mandy to think she regretted anything, she didn't. Well she did: what she regretted was not realising sooner. The way she'd desperately gone from one man to another, trying to find the 'one'. Another tear fell unbidden from her eye.

"Have you been crying? Are you regretting last night?" Mandy voice interrupted Rachel's chain of thought.

"No, not regretting last night, that was the best night I've ever had." Rachel replied through a flood of tears.

"What then darling?" Mandy's voice had a gentle, endearing tone now.

"I'm not sure. But I think it is just that I hate the years I wasted fucking men, being fucked by men, and being fucked over by men... and the consequences of it all." Rachel was trying to put her thoughts together. In truth she was crying for her brother who was one of the casualties of her not realising sooner.

"Fuck! Is that the time? We've got to be in a briefing in an hour and I've got to get home and get changed!" Rachel's voice rose in panic as she looked at the clock.

"Don't panic. The office is only 10 minutes walk." said Mandy.

"But I can't go to work in the clothes I was wearing last night." Rachel was dressing rapidly.

"Oh! Yes I see what you mean." replied Mandy.

Rachel kissed Mandy before darting for the door.

She was so glad she'd left her car parked at Mandy's last night, Although the police station was ten minutes away the canteen would have embellished the story so that by teatime she would have turned up in next nothing to drive away!

Mandy arrived at the office about ten minutes before Rachel. She looked rested and happy. When Rachel arrived she looked like she'd hardly been to bed but she did look happy.

Julie Dodson lead the briefing.

"First the good news, well sort of. Raymond Melville's sister has ID'd the body as that of her brother." She showed everyone a picture of Mr Melville.

"Last night's operation seems to have confirmed that the Ivy Tree was not the source of the drugs. So any ideas on how to proceed?" She asked.

"What about the information Mandy got about the Star and Garter?" asked Rachel

"I''ve asked the Drug Squad to follow that up. We have no indication that the drugs that killed Mellville came from there." Julie replied.

"Ma'am I'd like to have another look at the cab firm. There's something not right there." said Mandy.

"Not right how?" said Julie.

"Well the income doesn't seem to justify the twenty cars they've got licenced." said Mandy.

"I thought..." Rachel was cut off by Julie.

"Good do you need a forensic accountant to help you go through the figures?" said Julie.

"Top of her year at Cambridge in Maths? I shouldn't think so!" chirped Pete.

"Well the figures aren't the problem, it's what goes into them that I need to know. But I think I'll be OK for the minute." said Mandy.

"OK Rachel you can give Mandy any help she needs." ordered Julie adding "It'll be useful to keep you two out of sight in case we need to mount another under-cover op. You two were very convincing last night. Well done ladies!"

Rachel and Mandy just smiled.

Later Rachel was talking to Janet it the loos.

"You've got a spring in your step this morning lady, don't think I haven't noticed." Janet said.

"Yeah, well lets just say Mandy and I weren't entirely acting last night!" Rachel had a huge smile on her face as she spoke.

"No! What? No! You and..." Janet was in shock.

"Yep! Spent the night at hers. I dunno. I've been going down Canal Street on my own a lot lately. Last night, well last night I realised why." Rachel was rambling as she still hadn't really come to terms with her realisation properly.

"Careful you don't rush into anything. You know what scrapes you've got into in the past and how much damage they have done." warned Janet as she left.

Rachel went upstairs and found Mandy.

"OK these accounts. What are you suspicious about?" asked Rachel.

"Well they've declared income of £200,000 last year on 20 cars. Now say each car does 15000 charged miles per year even at a very low rate, say £1.50 per mile, they'd be earning £450,000 per year. See what I mean? Either there is a heck of a lot not going through the books or they are using the cars for something other than taxi work." said Mandy.

"Yeah, you're right. I knew I should have paid more attention at school! Let's run it past Godzilla." replied Rachel.

Rachel tapped on Gill's door. "Ma'am got a minute?"

"Yeah, come in" replied Gill.

Mandy and Rachel entered and Mandy explained her suspicions.

"Good but it's not enough though is it?" said Gill when they had finished.

"Well... why don't we pull the accountants of a similar sized company? Say Circle Cabs that we used last night?" said Rachel.

Mandy looked at Rachel admiringly.

"What will that prove?" Gill was sceptical.

"Well ma'am, at the moment we think this cab company has low figures. However we don't have anything to compare it with so we can't say whether this is normal or not. If it turns out that the comparison company is similar then we know we're probably following a line of enquiry that will lead nowhere. On the other hand if the comparison shows that this company's figures are low then we have something to follow up in more detail." said Mandy.

"And besides ma'am what else have we got." added Rachel.

"OK, do it." Gill sounded a little resigned.


End file.
